Currently, in a communication system, transmission of a transmitted signal at a data transmitter end via the communication system produces nonlinear distortion resulted from a nonlinear effect in the communication system, thereby resulting in degradation of communication quality.
In the prior art, nonlinear distortion produced in signal transmission is generally compensated for by performing predistortion at a data transmitter end, so as to improve communication quality. And a nonlinear compensating coefficient used in the predistortion may be obtained in a direct learning method or an indirect learning method. However, either the direct learning method or the indirect learning method needs to measure signals at the data receiver end many times after the signals pass through the communication system, and perform many times of iteration calculation based on the signals at the data transmitter end and the signals at the data receiver end. Hence, complexity of circuits of the whole communication system and complexity of calculation are greatly increased.
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of the present disclosure.